


Silver Nights

by permanentjetlaag



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentjetlaag/pseuds/permanentjetlaag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Walking around this frozen town<br/>I'm wrapped up like a bow<br/>In your arms, shooting stars<br/>We're bouncing off the snowflakes<br/>Falling down and decorating all the tangled lights<br/>There's nothing like these silver nights with you" <br/>(A short little Christmas on shot based on "Silver Nights" by Sabrina Carpenter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b10wylzBBJQ  
> I'm already in the Christmas spirit oops.

It was a cold December night. Snowflakes fluttered gracefully to the ground. Dan and Phil walked along the busy city streets,   
wrapped in each other's arms and clutching cups of hot cocoa. They were decorated in shopping bags which hung off of their arms. Dan   
shivered as a gust of wind blew by harshly. noticing this, Phil adjusted Dan's scarf for him so it covered his face better and then pulled Dan closer into his side. Both boys were bundled from head to toe in hats, gloves, boots, scarves and thick winter jackets, but the harsh December winds still prickled their skin like icy needles.   
"Alright?" Phil asked, gently kissing Dan's rosy cheek.   
"Yeah. I mean I'm freezing my ass off right now, but the lights and the snow, everything is just so beautiful. It's worth it." Dan   
replied, pulling his scarf down to sip his hot cocoa. Phil kissed Dan's nose and then lifted his scarf back over it. Dan's cheeks became a deeper   
red, but he blamed that on the cold, "I'm not a kid, I can fix my scarf on my own." Dan protested, and Phil smiled.   
"I know you can, but you don't so I have do it for you so you don't get frostbite." Phil answered fondly. Dan rolled his eyes but   
didn't argue any further. They continued down the sidewalk, admiring the beautiful Christmas lights that decorated the town, Watching   
shoppers scramble in and out of shops. Christmas was in only three days time, and they felt lucky that they weren't among the last minute   
shoppers as they usually were, they had just been shopping for fun.   
They stopped at a corner, throwing away their empty hot chocolate cups, and waiting for the cars to stop and allow them to cross   
the street. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and began pulling him left down the sidewalk.   
"Phil? What are you doing we need to go straight to get home?" Dan questioned. Phil didn't answer and pulled Dan over to a small courtyard. The courtyard was usually filled with brightly colored vegitation and beautiful flowers in the summer time, but now it was just   
snowy on ground and had some benches that surrounded a large Christmas tree. Several people were gathered around it, taking pictures, and simply enjoying the company of their friends or family. The tree had two strings of lights branching off of either side of it, and then wrapped   
around two other trees that did not bear leaves. Phil pulled Dan so they were standing under the string of lights. "I still don't understand   
why you took me here." Dan said. Phil didn't answer again, but instead placed his lips gently upon Dan's. Dan kissed back instantly, letting the   
shopping bags slip from his fingers and onto the ground so he could wrap his arms around Phil's neck. Phil placed his hands on Dan's hips. The   
kiss was slow and sweet, full of pure love and adoration. When they pulled apart Phil grinned.   
"Look up, there's mistletoe. I saw it earlier this morning when I was going to get breakfast and I wanted to take you here so I had an excuse to kiss you." Phil explained, blushing.   
"You're silly, you know you don't need an excuse to kiss me." Dan replied, looking up at the misletoe that hung above them on the   
string of lights.   
"I know, but it's cute, and festive!" Phil responded cheerfully. Dan laughed and shook his head fondly, grabbing Phil's hand. They   
walked home together, to a night full of warm cuddles and Christmas movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback and Kudos would make me smile! <3


End file.
